Perguntas
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: Naruto sempre fazia perguntas, às vezes até demais. Mas há apenas uma pergunta que o garoto jamais conseguiu fazer. Há uma pessoa à qual, aquilo, ele jamais conseguiu perguntar. Fluffy, Angst, Yaoi, SasuNaru


**Perguntas

* * *

**

_**Resumo: **__Naruto sempre fazia perguntas, às vezes até demais. Mas há apenas uma pergunta que o garoto jamais conseguiu fazer. Há uma pessoa à qual, aquilo, ele jamais conseguiu perguntar. Fluffy, Angst, Yaoi, SakuSasuNaru_

_**Disclaimer: **__"Naruto" e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas sim ao Kishimoto-sama. Faço esta fic com objetivos de lazer e diversão, nada mais._

Revisado por **Mitzrael Girl**.

* * *

-

-

O azul do céu imenso jazia brilhante lá fora. Penetrante, calmante e hipnotizante.

Um garoto de olhos ônix estava sentado em um campo aberto já há algumas horas, apenas observando o céu. Ao lado dele, um garoto de cabelos dourados estava deitado e parecia dormir.

O sobrevivente do clã Uchiha olhava penetrante a imensidão azul, como se a desafiasse e tentasse mergulhar nela ao mesmo tempo.

Sasuke gostava muito do céu desse jeito. Era, realmente, muito lindo.

Ele virou o rosto e viu o garoto que dormia espreguiçar-se e levantar-se ainda sonolento, olhando para o companheiro logo em seguida.

Sasuke também gostava muito de azul. Era, realmente, lindo e profundo.

– O que foi? – Naruto perguntou ao perceber que Sasuke o olhava sério, sem proferir uma única palavra.

O moreno apenas virou o rosto, sem nada dizer, e continuou a observar o céu azul. O loiro seguiu o ato do amigo.

Poucos minutos se passaram em silêncio. Afinal, era Naruto quem estava ali.

– Essa paz é ótima, não é? – o loiro perguntou.

– Sim. – o moreno respondeu simplesmente.

Desde que Naruto conseguira trazer Sasuke de volta, a paz reinava em Konoha – ou pelo menos parecia reinar. Nenhum deles sabia realmente se aquela sensação maravilhosa duraria para sempre, ou se acabaria em poucos dias. Mas isso não importava tanto assim.

Os dois garotos haviam passado por muito juntos. E, finalmente, conseguiam um tempo para relaxar. Agora, muito mais próximos que antes, era comum vê-los andando juntos ou sozinhos na casa de Naruto.

O "garoto da Kyuubi" estava começando a se irritar com todo aquele silêncio. Claro, ter um pouco de paz era ótimo, claro…

– Hm… – tentou iniciar um diálogo, mas não encontrou assunto nenhum. Olhou em volta. Algumas crianças brincando ao longe e a vegetação eram as únicas coisas visíveis.

… mas precisava ter TANTA paz assim?

– Hm… então… – tentou iniciar um diálogo mais uma vez – Vamos indo? Está começando a esfriar.

– Claro.

Os garotos levantaram-se e caminharam lado a lado para qualquer lugar. Naruto apenas deixava-se levar, caminhando ao lado de Sasuke. E Sasuke, idem.

– Sasuke, o que você quer fazer agora? Eu to com fome! Vamos comer? Vamos comer ramen? Vamos?

– Não. Vamos para casa. – Ao dizer a palavra "casa", Sasuke se referia à casa de Naruto, lógico.

– Tá… – o "garoto da Kyuubi" mostrou-se emburrado, mas não iria desistir – Mas você deve estar com fome, não é? Quer algo melhor do que ramen para tirar a fome?

O moreno bufou em irritação e virou-se para o louro.

– Tudo bem. Vá comprar o maldito ramen. Espero-te em casa. – E, dizendo isso, virou-se novamente e continuou a andar.

– A _minha _casa, você diz. – Naruto não quis esconder o sarcasmo, muito pelo contrário. Isso fez o amigo quase gritar de raiva, pois odiava quando eram sarcásticos com ele. Naruto sorriu satisfeito – Ótimo, nos vemos na _minha _casa. Até!

Os amigos andaram em direções opostas, distanciando-se cada vez mais.

Quando percebeu que estava longe o suficiente de Sasuke, Naruto pôde finalmente substituir o sorriso habitual por um rosto triste e amargurado.

A convivência com Uchiha Sasuke era difícil.

Naruto odiava aquele silêncio frustrante e a frieza do moreno, mas amava quando ele ia para sua casa e viravam a noite juntos, às vezes em silêncio, às vezes conversando besteiras aleatórias – quando Naruto conseguia criar um diálogo com ele.

Odiava a arrogância e mania de superioridade dele, mas amava olhar no fundo dos olhos ônix, poder ouvir sua voz e contemplar sua face baixa e – como Naruto insistia em julgar – tímida quando ele contava algo sobre si ou sobre seus pensamentos.

Odiava quando Sasuke o irritava, mas amava irritá-lo.

Era verdade, amava Sasuke. Mais que tudo que já conhecera na vida.

E estava se cansando dessa relação de amor e ódio com o amigo. Além de nunca ter conseguido realmente uma prova de que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. Tudo o que Naruto conseguia captar eram pequenas dicas, que só resultavam em dúvidas.

O loiro rapidamente entrou no supermercado e, sem precisar prestar muita atenção, dirigiu-se ao lugar onde encontraria os ramens. Pegou alguns e dirigiu-se para a fila para poder pagar.

O garoto sempre tivera dúvidas quando o assunto era Sasuke. Na verdade, sempre tivera dúvidas em tudo, mas com Sasuke… era diferente… Eram dúvidas que pareciam que nunca seriam esclarecidas…

Por que se sentia assim pelo amigo? Por que esse amor parecia ser tão proibido? Só porque eram dois homens? Por que não conseguia nem tocar nesse assunto com o moreno? Por que ele o irritava tanto a ponto que querer socá-lo, e o enfeitiçava tanto a ponto de querer beijá-lo? Por que ele ficava estranho ao lado dele às vezes?

Por que será que não conseguia descobrir se ele também o amava?

Eram perguntas que aparentemente jamais conseguiria perguntar.

O "garoto da Kyuubi" não demorou a chegar em casa. Antes de entrar, porém, respirou fundo e assumiu novamente o sorriso costumeiro.

– Sasuke! Tadaima! – Abriu a porta. O garoto encontrava-se sentado em um canto da sala, quieto e perdido em pensamentos.

Como o amigo nada respondera, Naruto ajoelhou na frente dele e, levemente irritado, disse:

– É comum, quando alguém volta para casa, dizer "Okaeri", sabia?

Sasuke olhou para ele sem escutar uma palavra do que dizia. Os olhos azuis pareciam penetrar os olhos ônix. Desviou o olhar rapidamente.

– Okaeri. – disse seco.

Naruto sorriu e levantou-se, estendendo o braço para ajudar o amigo a levantar também.

– Vamos logo, estou com fome! – disse sem tirar o sorriso da face.

Os olhos ônix fitaram o braço do rapaz. O portador do sharingan não precisava de ajuda para levantar, mas resolveu aceitá-la mesmo assim. Os garotos foram imediatamente para a cozinha preparar o "jantar".

**- - - - - -**

Já era de madrugada.

Em um pequeno apartamento, um rapaz de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis tagarelava sobre os diferentes tipos de ramen enquanto um garoto de olhos ônix e cabelos pretos o escutava e tentava ser paciente.

Como o portador do sharingan não respondia e não aparentava interesse na conversa, o portador da Kyuubi parou de falar. O outro agradeceu.

Parecia que eles iriam continuar naquele silêncio para sempre. O loirinho decidiu-se.

– Bom… acho que já é hora de dormir… – Naruto levantou-se e foi para seu quarto. – Vamos, Sasuke.

O moreno seguiu o amigo. Já era comum ele dormir na casa de Naruto. Algumas roupas do loirinho serviam nele e a cama era espaçosa o suficiente para os dois.

Os rapazes deitaram-se na cama ao mesmo tempo. Como o habitual, de costas um para o outro.

A cama de Naruto ficava perto da janela, por isso, era possível ver o céu estrelado lá fora. Sasuke gostava de dormir olhando para ele.

Minutos se passaram.

Silêncio absoluto.

Naruto já estava acostumado a dormir na mesma cama que Sasuke. Na verdade, não dava muita atenção a isso. Pensamentos maliciosos passavam longe de sua cabeça àquela hora.

O que importava era ter Sasuke ao perto dele.

O que importava era conversar com Sasuke.

O que importava era acabar com aquele maldito silêncio desconfortável. Se continuasse assim, sua mente começaria a pensar coisas erradas!

– Hm… – começou – o que… você… pretende fazer agora, Sasuke?

– Quê?! – Sasuke assustou-se com a pergunta.

– Quê o quê? Responde! O que pretende fazer da vida agora? – Naruto virou-se para encarar o moreno, mas encontrou apenas suas costas.

Sasuke aliviou-se e sentiu vergonha de seus pensamentos ao mesmo tempo. Ora, ele era um adolescente dormindo na mesma cama com um garoto de olhos azuis belíssimos da mesma idade, o que mais iria pensar diante de uma pergunta como aquela?

– Hm… – Sasuke virou-se, encontrando o olhar azul que o fitava – reconstruir o clã Uchiha… eu acho…

– Ah… – Naruto virou-se para encarar o céu estrelado. A resposta era um tanto óbvia, porém não era a mais esperada – ou pelo menos, a que mais queria ouvir.

"_As estrelas estão bonitas hoje"_, pensou.

Sasuke seguiu o olhar do amigo e fitou a noite estrelada lá fora. Então, finalmente ele havia conseguido um objetivo depois de voltar para Konoha: reconstruir o clã Uchiha.

Criar uma família.

Voltou seu olhar para o loiro, que parecia já estar adormecido. O dono do sharingan olhava o companheiro atentamente. Ele sempre gostara de fazer isso.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais de Naruto, apoiando a mão esquerda na cabeça para que pudesse olhá-lo melhor. Sua respiração estava lenta e seu rosto aparentava tranqüilidade.

Uma tranqüilidade que ele sempre desejou obter.

Quase inconscientemente, o Uchiha levou a mão direita à face de Naruto, acariciando-a levemente. Hipnotizado pelo belo sorriso que o loiro deu ao sentir alguma demonstração de carinho, Sasuke passou os dedos pelos lábios dele e, lentamente, encostou seus lábios nos lábios do loirinho.

Momentos depois, Sasuke voltava à sua posição original, porém de olhos fechados, ainda acariciando os cabelos dourados do companheiro.

"_Reconstruir o clã Uchiha… Criar uma família…"._

– Eu sempre quis voltar a ter uma família… – disse baixinho para si mesmo.

– Mesmo?

O moreno assustou-se ao ouvir a voz tão conhecida e, ao abrir os olhos, perceber que um par de orbes azuis como o céu o olhava atentamente.

Ruborizou e afastou-se. Mas Naruto segurou sua mão a tempo e a colocou de volta em sua face, também corada, segurando-a firmemente.

– Sabe… nós poderíamos construir uma família… juntos.

As palavras do portador da Kyuubi fizeram um bonito sorriso surgir na face do portador do sharingan.

Naruto corou mais ainda. _"Sasuke, você me ama?" _era o que queria perguntar.

– Dobe… – disse – Isso é impossível.

Os orbes azuis encheram-se de tristeza.

– Por quê? – perguntou sem hesitar.

– Somos dois homens, Naruto. – Sasuke levou sua mão à nuca de Naruto e aproximou seus rostos – Criarmos uma família juntos é humanamente impossível.

E, antes que Naruto dissesse mais alguma coisa, Sasuke calou-o com um beijo caloroso.

Naruto correspondeu ao beijo mais maravilhoso que já tivera. Sentia-se feliz ao pensar que estava sendo beijado pela pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Mas ainda assim, estava angustiado. Queria argumentar contra a última frase, afinal, uma família não é formada apenas por laços sanguíneos.

É formada por amor, carinho e compreensão. Coisa que raramente tivera em toda sua vida. Era exatamente disso que sentia falta e vontade de ter! Era isso que uma família de verdade era formada!

… não era?

Os garotos separaram-se ofegantes e olharam-se profundamente, colando suas testas.

Os olhos azuis demonstravam angústia, dúvida e vontade de chorar. Os olhos ônix percebiam isso, mas não pareciam se importar realmente.

Mas isso não era verdade.

Antes que Naruto dissesse algo ou deixasse rolar alguma lágrima, Sasuke cobriu seus olhos com uma mão.

– Hora de dormir, Naruto.

– Mas, Sasuke… – foi calado por lábios quentes. Mas, diferente da outra vez, eles se separaram no momento seguinte.

– Eu disse que é hora de dormir.

O Uchiha virou-se de costas para o Uzumaki, fingindo dormir em seguida.

Naruto não falou mais nada depois. Mas várias perguntas ainda pairavam em sua mente. Por que Sasuke o beijara? Sentia algo por ele? Então por que se virara em seguida e fingira dormir?

Sasuke não o amava?…

O ninja número um de trás para frente era também o garoto angustiado número um de frente para trás.

Devagar, o loiro aproximou-se do moreno e, hesitante, abraçou-o por trás. A reação do Uchiha não demorou a vir, mas foi diferente do que Naruto esperava: aquele, sonolento, virou-se e, passando um braço em volta deste, o aconchegou em seu peito.

O loiro de olhos azuis se surpreendeu, mas estava feliz. Sorriu para si mesmo, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Permaneceram assim até o amanhecer.

**- - - - - -**

O sol mostrava-se extremamente alto e amarelo, enquanto o céu estava mais azul que nunca.

Era um contraste perfeito. Azul e amarelo sempre combinavam. Pelo menos era o que Naruto sempre ouvia do melhor amigo.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se do moreno de olhos ônix.

Era estranho. Naruto sofria por causa dele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se feliz. Por quê? Não sabia explicar.

Talvez porque ele estava sempre perto. Talvez porque sentia que era correspondido. Talvez porque tê-lo como melhor amigo era gratificante. Talvez porque quando estava perto dele sentia uma enorme vontade de sorrir, mas também de chorar.

Ou talvez porque, simplesmente, amava Sasuke mais que a si próprio. Por ele enfrentaria a tudo e a todos, e realmente enfrentou. Sentia que poderia fazer tudo aquilo de novo.

Talvez essa fosse a sensação que o fazia continuar vivo, sempre sorrindo e correndo em busca de seus objetivos.

Perdido em pensamentos, o misto de sentimentos confusos e, por diversas vezes, sufocantes eram visíveis nos orbes azuis como o céu.

Como se pudesse prever que o amado passaria por ali àquela hora, Naruto olhou para baixo e daquele telhado alto pôde vê-lo passando por ali. Sorriu.

Diferente de todas as outras vezes que avistava o moreno, Naruto não gritou, pulou em cima dele ou qualquer outra coisa escandalosa. Apenas deixou-o passar sem dizer nada. Em seguida, o seguiu.

Poucos minutos depois, estavam em um belo parque. Ele olhou em volta e logo avistou sua companheira Sakura sentada em um dos bancos. Parecia esperar alguém.

O "garoto raposa" ia gritar seu nome, quando ela levantou o olhar e sorriu suavemente. Mas não para ele. Ela mal o via.

O sorriso era, na verdade, direcionado a Sasuke.

O moreno andou até a garota e a cumprimentou normalmente. Naruto pensou que eles estavam em um encontro, porém não achava aquilo estranho. Era comum os três amigos saírem por aí freqüentemente.

"_Mas por que eles não me chamaram?"_

Fez um beiço de ciúme, irritação e tristeza. Era normal sentir-se esquecido por coisas pequeninas, mas desta vez era diferente.

Parecia que havia algo mais.

Naruto olhou para o céu, que agora estava cheio de nuvens, que encobriam quase todo o azul.

Não gostava de quando o céu ficava assim. Preferia ele completamente limpo e azul. Era muito mais bonito. E os dias eram mais calmos também.

Largando esses pensamentos, voltou a olhar para onde os companheiros estavam, mas não os encontrou. Com mais alguns olhares pelo parque, pôde localizá-los facilmente. Estavam andando e conversando. Sakura parecia animada e Sasuke, indiferente.

Como sempre.

Nada de anormal.

Virou-se para ir embora, mas não o fez antes de olhar para trás mais uma vez.

Eles ainda andavam e conversavam como amigos.

Deu as costas para aquela cena, procurando esquecer a sensação que tinha. Estava só imaginando, com certeza!

"_Afinal, Sasuke me ama… não ama?"_

Foi então que se lembrou que, apesar de sempre compartilharem momentos juntos, eles haviam se beijado apenas uma vez. Apesar de sempre dormirem na mesma cama, eles só haviam se abraçado uma ou duas vezes.

E Sasuke jamais dissera que o amava.

Bem, ele também não dissera isso ao moreno, mas sempre procurava demonstrar. E também, Sasuke o conhecia como ninguém e ambos sabiam que ele conseguia ler os pensamentos de Naruto só de olhá-lo.

Mas… mesmo assim… ele nunca demonstrava nenhum sentimento além de amizade.

Será que Sasuke o amava tanto quanto Naruto o fazia?

A pergunta se fez mais marcante, decisiva e angustiante que nunca.

Virou-se para olhar os companheiros de novo, mas não teve coragem.

Abandonou o local o mais rápido possível.

**- - - - - -**

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac…_

O relógio, incansável, contava os segundos sem parar.

E o som que o mesmo fazia era o único que os garotos conseguiam ouvir.

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac. Tic, tac…_

Naruto tentava segurar sua irritação.

Aquele silêncio mórbido já estava dando nos nervos.

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac…_

Tudo bem, era comum, quando estava com Sasuke, passarem várias horas em total silêncio. Já deveria estar acostumado.

Olhou o companheiro de soslaio. Ele se mantinha quieto, fitando um ponto aparentemente muito interessante na parede do quarto de Naruto.

Suspirou.

Por mais que tentasse, parecia que jamais conseguiria se acostumar àquele silêncio doentio.

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac…_

Suspirou novamente, mudando de posição e procurando algo interessante para fazer ou olhar.

Mas não encontrou nada.

E aquele silêncio era irritante.

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac…_

Mas o som dos segundos passando, fazendo-o sentir como se estivesse perdendo tempo, o irritava muito mais.

Mudou de posição novamente.

Sasuke continuava impassível.

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac…_

Estava a ponto de destruir o maldito relógio.

Mas não antes de quebrar a cara de um certo moreno.

_Tic, tac…_

Chega.

Levantou-se abruptamente e, com um grito, tirou Sasuke de seus devaneios.

– Por que está gritando, _dobe?_

– Para ver se esse silêncio acaba de uma vez!

– Eu gosto do silêncio…

– Mas eu não! – Gritou de novo, impaciente.

– Ótimo… – Sasuke suspirou, entediado – Então vamos conversar. – disse virando-se de frente para o amigo.

Naruto sorriu com a "vitória".

– Certo! – sentou-se em sua cama – Ahn…

Silêncio novamente.

Claro, se não fosse ele quem iniciasse a discussão, não haveria uma! Já deveria saber disso.

Olhou em volta em busca de algo que pudesse ser usado como assunto de conversa. Foi quando se lembrou da cena que vira de Sasuke e Sakura à tarde.

– Então… – começou. – O que… você fez hoje? – disse tentando arrancar as respostas que queria.

O Uchiha olhou para o amigo claramente abobado com a pergunta estúpida que este fizera.

– Nada de importante – respondeu.

Naruto estava perto de irritar-se. Mais ainda.

– Nada? Nada mesmo? Nem saiu de casa? É mentira!

– Saí, sim, _dobe!_ Fui ver Sakura no parque. – A maneira que Sasuke dissera aquilo, sem emoção nem hesitação, fez algo no peito de Naruto apertar.

– É?… por quê? Foi um encontro? – perguntou com tristeza.

– O quê? Está louco? – Ele respondera como se fosse a coisa mais absurda que já havia ouvido. Isso fez Naruto levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo com esperança.

– Então, por que você foi lá?

Sasuke levantou-se e dirigiu-se à cama do amigo.

– Para nada. Apenas conversamos. – disse sentando-se ao lado do loiro.

– Ah… – Por algum motivo, Naruto não se convencera com aquilo. Sentia que havia algo a mais. Algo que Sasuke não queria contar.

Estava pronto para questioná-lo novamente, mas foi interrompido por um braço envolvendo seu pescoço e um beijo quente envolvendo sua boca.

– Vamos dormir, _usuratonkachi._ – Sasuke puxou o companheiro para deitarem-se juntos, colocando seu braço por cima dele protetoramente.

Naruto não queria dormir, queria perguntar muito mais coisas para Sasuke.

Queria saber exatamente o que ele fazia lá com a garota de cabelos rosados, sobre o que conversaram e por que ele não queria contar.

E, principalmente, queria perguntar algo que estava entalado em sua garganta há tempos.

"_Sasuke, você me ama?"_

O loiro olhou para o moreno, que mantinha os olhos fechados e dormia. Ou pelo menos aparentava dormir.

"_Não me ama, não é verdade?"_

Os olhos encheram-se de tristeza. Procurou conter as lágrimas, mas deixou escapar um baixíssimo gemido.

Mas o suficiente para atrair a atenção do Uchiha.

Eles olharam-se longamente.

"_Ama-me ou não? Apenas diga, droga!"_

Sasuke puxou Naruto para mais perto e beijou-o na testa.

– Durma. – acariciou os cabelos dourados.

Naruto fechou os olhos. Adorava essa sensação.

Mas a angústia teimava em continuar em sua garganta, lutando para sair.

Respirou fundo, pronto para perguntar.

"_Sasuke, você me ama?"_

Mas nada saiu de sua boca. Nem mesmo um mínimo som.

Desistiu de tentar e aconchegou-se no abraço do amado.

Resolveu que tentaria outro dia, quando adquirisse coragem.

**- - - - - -**

Naruto passeava por Konoha despreocupadamente. A tarde estava calma – ou, como ele gostava de chamar, entediante.

Andava praticamente sem rumo, deixando seus pés lhe levarem aonde quer que fosse. Não se importava. Estava perdido em pensamentos. Pensava em apenas uma coisa, ou melhor, uma pessoa: Sasuke.

Naruto suspirou derrotado.

Sim, ele admitia, estava apaixonado.

Desde muito tempo atrás, mas fora perceber e deixar-se derrotar pelo sentimento há pouco tempo. Não adiantava tentar suprimir, sempre que estava perto do moreno sentia-se feliz. E angustiado.

Suspirou novamente, lembrando de cenas que dividira com o moreno.

Quando se deu conta de onde suas pernas o levaram, Naruto arrependeu-se de ter-se deixado ir. Estava parado à frente da morada de Sasuke.

"_Devo entrar?"_, se perguntou.

Estava pronto para dar meia volta e ir embora. Estava preparado para abandonar seus pensamentos e sair dali. Mas suas pernas não se moviam.

Aproximou-se da porta e pôde ouvir o barulho de duas pessoas conversando. Uma voz era de Sasuke e a outra, ele não pôde discernir.

Rapidamente, ele postou-se embaixo da janela para poder ouvir melhor. Reconheceu a outra voz: Sakura.

"_O que ela faz aqui?…"_

O loirinho não queria escutar a conversa dos dois, na verdade. Mas a curiosidade falara mais alto. E o ciúme também.

– _Sakura… _– dizia Sasuke.

– _Sasuke-kun…_

Feh. Não parecia um assunto interessante para um futuro hokage.

Naruto olhou para o céu. O tempo parecia fechar, logo iria chover. Era melhor voltar para casa.

Levantou-se com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Porém, ao se levantar, desejou jamais tê-lo feito.

Sasuke e Sakura estavam muito juntos. Ela enlaçava seus braços no pescoço do moreno, enquanto ele segurava sua cintura gentilmente.

Beijavam-se como dois apaixonados.

Minutos se passaram. O tempo se fechava cada vez mais. Os dois pareciam não querer se separar tão cedo e, do lado de fora, Naruto estava estático. Sua vontade era de sair correndo.

Finalmente, conseguiu se mover e sair correndo. Porém, escorregou em algo que não teve o mínimo interesse em saber o que era, produzindo barulho e alertando Sasuke.

O ninja de olhos ônix não pôde ver o que acontecera, porém, reparou ao longe uma cabeleira amarela, que se afastava apressada. Ele sabia: era Naruto.

– Sasuke-kun? – perguntou a médica-nin depois de olhar para onde seu amado olhava, sem ver nada – O que foi?

Sasuke olhou a garota de cabelos rosados sem expressão alguma.

– Vá para casa agora, sim? – Ao receber uma resposta afirmativa por parte da garota, pulou a própria janela e correu na direção que julgava a certa.

As nuvens carregadas preenchiam todo o céu agora. Os moradores da cidade corriam para suas devidas casas, até que não sobrasse ninguém além de um garoto loiro de olhos azuis, que corria em desespero.

Grossas gotas de chuva caíam e batiam no rosto com olhos azuis encharcados. E Naruto viu que não precisaria mais segurar as malditas lágrimas, pois elas se camuflavam com a chuva.

Tentava esquecer tudo: o beijo, a caminhada, as noites com Sasuke, as aventuras que teve com ele, Sakura e Kakashi, o dia em que se conheceram…

Sasuke corria como louco e aproximava-se cada vez mais do loirinho. Sabia que ele estava perto. Sentia sua presença. Sentia sua tristeza. Ouvia seus lamentos e via suas lágrimas caindo em toda parte, inclusive em seu rosto.

Naruto ouviu passos não muito distantes. Instintivamente, correu para longe. Não queria que ninguém o visse naquele estado. Mas sabia que, provavelmente, apenas uma pessoa o procurava e sabia que o veria daquele jeito.

Sabia que Sasuke estava atrás dele.

Correu para qualquer lugar e, por sorte, achou uma casa grande e isolada, onde poderia esconder-se na parede que não era visível da estrada.

Decidiu que se esconderia nela, e assim o fez.

Os minutos se passavam lentamente. A chuva caía pesada e o machucava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia pura e o aliviava da dor que sentia.

Aos poucos, conseguia controlar as lágrimas e se acalmar. Arrastando suas costas na parede gelada e dura, sentou-se de qualquer jeito.

Estava com frio.

Estava magoado.

Estava perdido em pensamentos.

– Naruto!! – uma voz conhecida tirou-o de seus devaneios.

Sasuke punha-se de pé um pouco distante do "garoto-raposa", parecia ofegante, e olhava-o intensamente.

Naruto se levantou e tentou fugir do garoto, mas o moreno também era rápido e o alcançou a tempo, prendendo-o na parede com seu próprio corpo.

O loiro debatia-se e gritava para o outro o deixar sair, mas este desobedeceu, abraçando aquele e tapando-lhe a boca com uma das mãos.

– Acalme-se.

Ele foi frio e absoluto, mas conseguiu o efeito que queria. O garoto de olhos azuis novamente marejados parou de se debater e gritar.

Sasuke separou-se dele por alguns momentos, olhando-o. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, emanando profunda mágoa. Sasuke mutilava-se interiormente por isso.

– Naruto… – ele levantou seu queixo de uma forma gentil e depositou um leve e rápido beijo nos lábios frios do menor.

O loirinho olhou-o num misto de surpresa, felicidade e mágoa. O moreno passou a mão levemente pelo rosto do de olhos azuis e acariciou os cabelos dourados.

– Por quê, Sasuke?! – Naruto disse não mais segurando as lágrimas.

– Ouça, Naruto… – ele puxou-o para si como se quisesse suportar o loirinho e toda sua dor – Em breve… eu vou me casar com a Sakura.

Um choque.

A chuva apertava cada vez mais, tornando difícil a visão de qualquer um a mais de dois metros de distância.

E o loiro de olhos azuis não se movia. Em parte por estar chocado, e em parte por ser abraçado fortemente pelo moreno de olhos ônix.

Naruto não podia mais segurar as lágrimas, nem a pergunta:

– Mas… Sasuke… você n-não m-me… – gaguejava – … me ama?

Sasuke foi surpreendido pela pergunta. Não sabia o que responder. Não sabia se mentia ou se falava a verdade. Não sabia se o entristecia ainda mais ou o deixava alegre novamente.

Afundou seu rosto no pescoço do mais novo.

– Sinto muito… – disse somente.

Naruto sentiu-se derrotado naquela hora. Procurou afastar-se do abraço para ir embora, mas Sasuke não o deixaria ir tão facilmente.

Segurou-o contra a parede e, olhando-o profundamente, beijou-o.

Um beijo quente. Um beijo triste. Um beijo nostálgico, culpado e cheio de sentimento. Um beijo de despedida.

Ao se separarem por falta de ar, Naruto olhou o outro rapaz com o olhar claramente confuso.

– M-mas, Sasuke…

Sasuke abraçou-o novamente.

– Uma última vez… – cochichou em seu ouvido.

E, intencionando uma última vez, beijaram-se de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez.

Logo, saíram daquele local frio e solitário juntos.

E amaram-se o resto da noite.

**- - - - - -**

O dia de primavera estava florido. O sol sorria e, contrastando com o céu calmo, fazia do dia um dia perfeito.

Perfeito para um casamento.

A maioria dos moradores de Konoha reunia-se no parque, que se encontrava devidamente enfeitado.

Em cima de uma imensa árvore, havia um loiro que olhava tudo aquilo com raiva e mágoa.

– Naruto!

Ele olhou para baixo e viu uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos rosados. Era Sakura, a noiva do dia.

Naruto desceu rapidamente e postou-se de pé na frente da noiva. Ela estava com um lindo vestido branco, com algumas flores de cerejeira presas por todo o vestido e em seu cabelo.

"_Linda"_, o loiro pensou. Ele, por sua vez, estava com roupas habituais.

– Naruto, você ainda não se trocou? Por quê? Não quer ir ao meu casamento. – ela dizia claramente zangada.

Ele sorriu do jeito que sempre sorria para todos.

– Ah, desculpa, eu estava olhando o parque e acabei esquecendo!

Sakura sorriu também, compreendendo-o.

– Então vá se trocar. Agora! – Disse empurrando-o para o vestiário para que pudesse se trocar em paz – Senão você vai se atrasar!

– Tá, tá! Já vou! – ele entrou no recinto emburrado. Não estava com vontade de se trocar, muito menos de dar as caras naquele casamento.

Suspirou.

Sakura já o havia convidado várias vezes para ser padrinho de seu casamento, e ele recusara todas as vezes. Não agüentaria vê-_lo_ se casando com outra. Sentia-se traído e, ao mesmo tempo, traindo a si mesmo e à sua melhor amiga.

Sim, pois ela confiava e acreditava em seus companheiros, e jamais seria capaz de imaginar que ambos tinham uma… relação amorosa por trás de suas costas.

"_O que fazer?"_, Naruto se perguntou. Não queria assistir ao casamento, mas também não podia deixar Sakura e _ele_.

Suspirou novamente, encostando-se na parede e fechando os olhos.

Precisava pensar…

– Sonhando acordado, _dobe_?

Naruto abriu os olhos imediatamente e deu de cara com um par de olhos ônix incrivelmente _próximos._

– Q-quê? Não! Eu só estava… – foi interrompido por um dedo macio que tapava sua boca.

– Não há a necessidade de se explicar.

Ambos olharam-se por um longo tempo. Devagar, aproximaram suas faces. Logo Sasuke fechou seus olhos e abriu seus lábios. Mas, quando estavam bastante próximos de um beijo, foi Naruto quem primeiro recobrou a consciência:

– Pare! – ele quase gritou – Não podemos…

Sasuke conseguiu se conter na mesma hora. Desviando-se dos lábios de Naruto, apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do menor.

– Sasuke… – o loiro estava petrificado. Não conseguia entendê-lo!

– Naruto… – ele devagar segurou a mão do "garoto-raposa", como se procurasse apoio. Este prontamente correspondeu seu gesto.

O de olhos azuis pôde sentir algo estranho fluir em seu peito. Era torturante. Como se estivesse se afogando em sua própria mágoa. Eram os sentimentos de Sasuke naquela hora.

Os minutos passavam devagar. Nenhum dos dois se atrevia a se mexer. Aquela posição era perturbadora e, ao mesmo tempo, confortante.

Naruto se perguntava sobre o que se passava na mente de Sasuke àquela hora. Estaria este sofrendo tanto quando aquele? Estaria ele com medo? Será que tudo o que passaram juntos significou tanto para Sasuke quanto para Naruto?

Será que _aquela_ noite fizera alguma diferença para o moreno?

E, novamente, lhe veio a conhecida e torturante pergunta:

_"Sasuke, você me ama?"_

Respirou fundo e tomou a coragem para perguntar, mas, neste exato momento, o moreno fizera a mesma coisa.

– Naruto… – ele disse, levantando-se e encarando o loiro. Olharam-se por mais algum tempo, até que o moreno acariciou a cabeleira loira e disse: – Eu preciso ir agora. – ele tentava ser frio, mas seus olhos mostravam angústia, medo, decepção, culpa e rancor.

E era desse mesmo jeito que um par de olhos azuis correspondia o olhar.

Sasuke fechou os olhos e sentiu a pele macia de Naruto em seus dedos uma última vez. Sem dizer mais nada, afastou-se devagar e virou-se para ir embora.

O loiro de olhos azuis, sentindo o calor do amado partir, caiu inconscientemente no chão, encostado à parede.

Em poucos segundos, o moreno se recompôs e, com uma expressão fria, caminhou para fora.

Naruto, estático, entendia que aquilo deveria ser um adeus.

No entanto, não concordava com o aquela situação. Não concordava em perder Sasuke, não estava disposto a deixar isso acontecer.

Respirou fundo e, finalmente, encontrando a coragem que tomara tanto tempo para achar, gritou:

– Sasuke! – O moreno parou e virou-se para encarar um loiro de olhos azuis ajoelhado no chão. – Diga-me, Sasuke…

"_Você me ama?"_, a pergunta se fez presente novamente. Assim como seu peso.

– Sasuke…

– …

"_Você me ama ou não? Diga alguma coisa!"_

– Você…

"_Me ama?… pergunta logo, imbecil!"_

– Fale logo, _dobe_!

– Há… alguma chance…

"… _de você me amar?"_

– Alguma chance de… – Naruto lutava para organizar os pensamentos e transformá-los em palavras.

"… _de você resolver ficar comigo ao invés dela?"_

– De…? – Sasuke o apressava.

"… _de você me beijar agora e dizer que quer passar o resto de sua vida ao meu lado?"_

– Há alguma chance de… por algum motivo… você… – respirou fundo – cancelar seu casamento? – Interiormente, gritou consigo mesmo o quão estúpido e covarde era. Mais uma vez não conseguia fazer a pergunta.

Ambos pararam por um minuto inteiro. Naruto vermelho e com a cabeça baixa; Sasuke olhando-o com um misto de surpresa, angústia e, de certa forma, alegria.

– Eu não sei, Naruto… diga-me você. Há alguma chance de você ter um motivo que me faça cancelar meu casamento?

Naruto não conseguiu responder. Motivos? Havia sim. Havia um motivo muito forte, chamado Amor!

Mas havia também um motivo muito forte para que o casamento continuasse: Sasuke precisava reconstruir seu clã.

Eles eram homens, jamais poderiam perpetrar um herdeiro consangüíneo juntos. Era humanamente impossível. Naruto entendia isso.

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos azuis.

– Naruto…

O "garoto raposa" olhou na direção da voz e percebeu um par de olhos ônix que se aproximavam olhando-o atentamente. Não havia pena no olhar, mas uma profunda tristeza.

Mas Naruto não conseguiu perceber a tristeza que o Uchiha teimava em esconder.

Sasuke acariciou o rosto do loirinho, limpando uma lágrima que escorria por sua bochecha. Em seguida, aproximou seus lábios e beijou-o carinhosamente.

Um beijo triste. Um beijo de desculpas. Um beijo de adeus. E, por conta disso, um beijo longo, onde ambos exploravam ao máximo a última carícia que teriam um do outro, para que guardassem para sempre na memória.

Ao se separarem, ofegantes e deprimidos, olharam-se profundamente.

Azul no ônix. Ônix no azul.

Sasuke aproximou-se do ouvido de Naruto e sussurrou:

– Não saia nunca de minha vida… _usuratonkachi_!

E, dizendo isso, levantou-se e caminhou para onde a cerimônia seria realizada.

Naruto ainda estava estático quando Sasuke se afastou. Mas, como era de seu feitio, logo sorriu e levantou a cabeça.

– Sasuke! – gritou.

O Uchiha olhou-o.

– Sabe… – ele erguia sua mão na direção do amado, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo – Um dia… eu serei o Hokage… – Ele fechou a mão.

Sasuke riu-se com a afirmação, certamente feliz. Era o jeito especial de Naruto de fazer uma promessa.

Observou seu melhor amigo levantar-se, limpar as lágrimas e olhá-lo de novo.

– E quando isso acontecer… – Naruto continuou – Eu vou cancelar seu casamento e te roubar para mim.

Sasuke olhou-o cheio de melancolia, recebendo em troca um olhar igualmente melancólico.

– E como pretende fazer isso… _usuratonkachi_?

O futuro hokage fechou os olhos e gritou:

– Eu ainda não sei! Mas eu vou! – abaixou a cabeça e o braço ao mesmo tempo, não contendo mais as lágrimas – Eu juro… que vou…

Sasuke sorriu triste. Os sinos batiam lá fora, anunciando que a cerimônia de casamento estava prestes a começar. Ele precisava ir logo, ou iria se atrasar.

Olhou para o amado à sua frente, que jazia ajoelhado e de cabeça baixa, tentando controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em sair.

Voltou-se para o caminho da cerimônia, sussurrando para si mesmo, de modo que o loiro não o escutasse:

– Boa sorte… Naruto…

* * *

_**Minna-san!**_

_**Como vão? Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Meu primeiro yaoi hehehe n.n Por isso não ficou muito bom n.n' Mas prometo que vou me esforçar para melhorar!**_

_**Nha... Não fiquem com raiva do Sasuke-kun, nem com pena do Naruto-kun, sim? Era algo inevitável ó.ò E por favor, sem objetos pontudos ou perfurocortantes para atacar a autora! XD**_

_**Ahh, deixem-me agradecer à minha amiga e companheira de fic, yaoi, loucuras, entre outros, **_Mitzrael Girl_**, por ter revisado a fic! Arigatou tomodachi!**_

_**Nhan... **_

_**Se acharem que esta fic merece uma review, seja para xingar, parabenizar, aconselhar ou floodar, saibam que esta humilde e newbie escritora ficaria muito feliz em recebê-la! Mas deixem seus e-mails para que eu possa responder a todos! n.n**_

_**É isso. Até mais! o/**_

_**By Pyoko-chan (Maio/2007)**_


End file.
